In shops and sales areas, it is possible to improve sales by putting certain products directly in contact with the consumer. Thus, with or without oversight by a salesperson, the consumer can touch or take hold of the product in order to assess it better. Nevertheless, for articles of value, doing away with protective showcases makes it necessary to use alternative secure presentation devices.
For watches, and more particularly wristwatches, various systems already exist, such as that described in patent application DE 102 54 776 A1. That document discloses a presentation device having a first plate with cutouts leaving tongues around which watch straps are engaged. A second plate, having windows made therein that are smaller than the cutouts, is superposed on the first plate in such a manner that the windows leave the watches visible while partially covering the cutouts. Thus, when the plates are in the superposed position, it is not possible to extract the watches.
More sophisticated systems also exist, but they are difficult to use. There are also devices that are not very attractive in appearance or that lock or release all of the watches at the same time, which can be damaging in terms of article security.
There thus exists a need for a novel type of article presentation device.